Consumers want a large selection of entertainment content options while still having content control over the accessibility of certain types of entertainment content. This has led to the use of so-called “parental controls,” which allow users to block access to specific content. For example, conventional parental controls allow a user to block all content identified by a particular rating.
At the same time, content creators wish to access as broad a market as possible while maintaining creative control over their work. Parental controls that block access to a work due to its rating may limit the breadth of distribution and, thus, the potential income realized by distribution of that work.